los orígenes del lobo solitario
by hotaru airhawk
Summary: terry y andy bogard quienes desde muy pequeños fueron criados por lo que ellos con consideran su padre, "jeff bogard" pero eso en el futuro fue diferente, y por la cual un villano lo utilizo para un propósito de venganza... la cual los llevara descubrir que " no importa lo mucho que has sufrido en tu vida sino si no el instante que eres feliz"


"Los orígenes del lobo solitario "

La mayoría de todos conocemos la historia de Terry bogard (el lobo solitario)…..pero en está, ocasión, nuestra historia será una versión muy diferente a la que conocemos… aquí mi versión de lo que sería esta historia….

Nuestra historia comienza así… Geese estaba durmiendo y entre sueños recordó la batalla, que sostuvo con Jeff bogard cuando estudiaban artes marciales en una escuela llamada (hakyokusei)

Su maestro era… tug fure, Geese recordó cuando ambos eran estudiantes y Jeff siempre lo vencía. Y Geese quería ser el mejor para no ser la sombra de Jeff, Pero él tenía la idea de que Jeff era el preferido de su maestro…

En eso despertó de repente…

Se levantó de su cama muy agitado y fue a tomar una copa de vino…

Pero geese tenía un mal presentimiento….Fue a su despacho y entre las sombras de su despacho Siente una presencia muy poderosa.

Era. Kain …. hermano menor de. Marie Howard, la madre de Rock, y por lo tanto, su tío. …

Que estaba ahí esperándolo…

Geese: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

Kain: ¿Cuánto tiempo ?... Se nota que tus negocios te dejan mucho…

Geese: ¿Qué bienes hacer aquí?...no creo que se a una visita de cortesía.

Kain: Solo vengo a recordarte algo que por mucho tiempo tengo guardado especial mente para ti.

Geese: ¡PUES BIEN DILO PARA QUE PUEDAS IRTE!...

En eso kain levanto sus manos y de ellas salió una es especie de flama de color purpura así como. La que tenía. Rock… (El hijo de geese)… Geese lo esquivo pero, Kain le dijo algo a Geese, que el no. En tendía…

Kain: ¡Gesse Howard! … Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho.¡Y pronto sabrás como sufrirás, tanto que lo disfrutaré mucho!...

Después de repente Kain se fue…

Geese se desconcertó por lo que Kain le había dicho .Después sus guardias de seguridad Llegaron, Corriendo, En eso dijo uno...

Guardia: ¿señor está usted bien?...Escuchamos un ruido y quisimos venir a ver si estaba bien.

Geese: Estoy bien… Pueden retirase. Los llamare si es necesario, Pero por lo mientras quero estar Solo…

Guardia:.. Si señor…

Geese no pudo dormir esa noche, Por pensar que le tenía preparado Kain…

Al día siguiente, En la ciudad Terry estaba jugando un partido de basquetbol. Cuando es eso salió.

Su amigo joe higashi…

Joe: ¡ hola Terry!...

Terry: ¡ hola joe!... ¿Qué hay?...

Joe: nada en especial… Sabes tuve un combate de exhibición ayer aquí en la ciudad… Y ¿pensé que Irías?…

Terry: sabes… en serio ¿no sabia ?... Si no hubiera ido ¡ AMIGO!...

Joe: … HeeeHaaa…Bueno no importa… Y por cierto. ¿Dónde está Andy?...

Terry: … he… ¿Andy ?... fue a conseguir algo de tomar… si… es que estábamos jugando basquetbol.

Joe: ¡ haaaa!...

En eso un. Auto negro separo a lado de ellos…Y del salió un una persona de traje negro…Y tenía en las manos una carta que era para Terry, y Andy. ..

Persona: ¿Tú eres Terry bogard? ….

Terry: ¿Quién lo pregunta ?...

¿Quién es usted?...

Persona: Me dieron órdenes de que te entregara esto a ti y a tu hermano….

En eso esa persona le entrego un sobre amarillo… La cual tenía una carta…

Terry: ¿ordenes de quién ?...

Persona: No estoy autorizado en contestar esa pregunta….Bien me retiro caballeros.

Terry: ¡ Espere!...

Esa persona tan extraña subió a su auto y se fue…

Mientras tanto en su oficina de Gesse…

Guardia: Señor le traigo este sobre…

Geese: ¿Sabes quién lo traía ?...

Guardia: no señor…

Geese: Bien puedes retirarte…

Guardias: Si, señor…

En eso Gesse abrió el sobre la cual contenía una carta… Que decía algo que no creyó…

Mientras tanto Terry iba abrir el sobre cuando Andy iba llegando…

Andy: Ya volví hermano…. ¿Qué es eso?...

Terry: Es un sobre que un sujeto extraño me entrego dijo que era para nosotros…

Joe: Si es extraño…

Andy: ¡ha!... hola joe ¿Cuándo llegaste?...

Joe:¡ha!... Ayer…Es que tuve un combate de exhibición y…

Terry: ¡YA ME ARTE QUERO SABER QUE ES ESTO!...

Cuando Terry abrió el sobre tenía una cata igual a la que a Gesse tenía… Y en cuanto Terry la leyó No creía lo que decía… la carta decía…

Terry y Andy bogard…

Su vida estado llena de engaños, Sé que Jeff bogard lo consideraban como su padre legítimo. Sé que eso para ustedes significaba mucho… Así que me veré en la necesidad de decirles algo de sus orígenes. Sé que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo y que ustedes fueron adoptados por, Jeff

Bogard…

Sé que a lo mejor se han, preguntado quien es su verdadero padre…su verdadero padre se llama… Gesse Howard.

Sé que sorprenderán y creerán que es una broma… pero es cierto…

Bien eso es todo… les saluda cortes mente un informante…

Anónimo…

En cuanto a Gesse…

Señor Howard…

Se de una verdad que usted desconoce, Se trata de que, hace mucho tiempo había dos niños que Quedaron huérfanos porque. Su madre murió cuando eran pequeños así que ellos fueron a para aun orfanato.

Pero ellos no duraron mucho. Puesto que una persona los adopto a los dos pero eso no es lo que quería infórmale, Lo quería infórmale es que… resulto que eso niños son sus hijos…

Y la persona que los adopto se llama Jeff bogard…

Así que sus verdaderos hijos se hacen llaman Terry y Andy bogard…

Sé que creerá que es una broma pero quería que lo supiera. Por qué lo creí apropiado.

Bien eso es todo lo saluda cortes mente un informante Anónimo…

Gesse se sorprendió mucho y con mucho enojo mando a llamar a la persona que le entrego la carta…

En cuanto a Terry y Andy…

Terry: ¡ ¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA ?! …

Andy: ¡ ¿no puede ser hermano?!…

Joe: ¿Cómo es posible eso?...

No podían creer lo… En ese rato se hizo de noche los tres fueron a casa donde vivieron con Jeff los últimos años…

En eso un auto se paró enfrente de su casa… Era Gesse…

Terry: ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí Gesse?...

Geese: veo que a ustedes les enviaron la misma carta que a mí…

Solo quiero dejar en claro yo no tengo que ver con nada de esto…

Terry: ¿QUEEE?...

Geese: Pero se cómo resolver esto…

Terry: ¡Así!... ¡ ¿Cómo?!...

Geese: Con una prueba de ADN…

Terry: ¡ Bien tu di cuando lo haremos para acabar con esto!...

Geese: Mañana vendré por ustedes… y sean puntuales...

Y Gesse se fue…

Al día siguiente Gesse, Terry, Andy, y joe fueron averiguar, la verdad de su origen…

Pero la espera seria de una semana… en ese tiempo todos pensaron que pasaría si fuera cierto… ¿Cómo sería todo ahora?...

Paso esa semana como el día cuando cae la noche… fueron al mejor laboratorio para estar seguros…

Pero todos se sorprendieron al saber los resultados….Era cierto Gesse era el verdadero padre.

De Terry y Andy…

En eso Terry dijo…

Terry: Esto no cambiara nada Gesse…

Y Terry y Andy, joe se fueron…

Gesse estaba tan conmocionado por la noticia… que esa noche se quedó solo en su despachó

Y bebió para no recordar dicha noticia…

En eso rock pregunto dónde estaba su padre pero los guardias le dijeron que, quería estar solo

Pero cuando los guardias se descuidaron entro a escondidas, rock quería averigua porque… En eso Gesse se quedó,

Dormido en su despacho y tenía los resultados en su mano, rock entro con cuidado y vio el papel. Que Gesse tenía en las manos…

Rock no podía creerlo… Se enteró de que Terry era su medio hermano. Pero eso no es lo más grave de todo, Sino que rock pensaba que Gesse los había abandonado y que no los quería…Eso pensó al principió pero como la cata decía claramente Gesse no sabía nada…

Al día siguiente rock fue con Terry para averiguar si él lo sabía…

Rock: ¡ Terry…!

Terry: ¡Hola rock!... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde te has metido hee...?...

Rock: ¿Bueno?..¿Yo ?..¡ Es que yo quería decirte algo que paso ayer!...

Terry: ¿Qué es ?... ¿Algo malo?...

Rock: ¿Es que no sé cómo decirlo ?...

Terry: ¿Por qué de que se trata ?...

Rock: Es que fui al su despacho de mi padre para decirle de frente que no me interesa estar más con él y cuando entre… Vi que tenía una carta en sus manos que decía que…. Tú eras mi hermano.

Terry: rock… Es cierto, Porque hace una semana a mi hermano y a mí nos llegó una carta, igual que a tu padre y esa misma noche Gesse llego a nuestra casa y dijo que solo había una forma de, Saberlo y fuimos hacer una prueba de ADN…

Y apenas ayer nos dieron los resultados y… fue cierto…

Después de que Terry le confirmara la noticia a rock…no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar…

Pero en cierta forma muy en el fondo a rock, le daba gusto que Terry fuera su hermano y no. Solo tendría un hermano sino dos…

Pasaron 2 meses desde que Terry y Andy se enteraran de la noticia y en ese tiempo lo tomaron como si no hubiera pasado nada… pero un día. Terry estaba en la calle afuera de su casa componiendo su motocicleta, y en eso apareció Gesse pero no como siempre…

Terry: ¡Ha!...¿por qué no quiere quedar esta motocicleta?... Su pongo que tendré que cámbiale algunas piezas…

Geese: ¿Problemas con tu moto?...

Terry:¡Ha!¡GESSE!...¿QUE VIENES HACER AQUÍ?...

Terry no podía creer que Gesse estaba ahí…Pero Gesse actuó diferente con Terry…

Geese: ¡Espera… no vengo a pelear contigo!… Pasaba por aquí… ¿por qué?...quería aire fresco.

Terry observó que Gesse lo traba con amabilidad… Cosa que a Terry le sorprendió mucho…

Gesse: ¡Oye!.. Veo que tu moto no quiere arrancar…

Terry: ¡He!¡Ha!... Si… Es que le hacen falta unas piezas…

Gesse se acercó a su motocicleta de Terry, Y la observó…

Geese:¡Mmm!... Ya veo… ¿te gustaría que la nadáramos reparar ?...

Terry: ¡He!... no,.. No es molestia.

Geese: ¡Ho tengo una mejor idea!...¿qué te pásese si compramos la piezas y la reparamos juntos?

Terry no podía creer nada de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando y no sabía qué hacer, así que Terry accedió a lo que Gesse le dijo…

Y así fue esa tarde los dos se pusieron a reparar la motocicleta de Terry, pero lo extraño era de que Gesse actuó de una forma diferente, Terry sabía que Gesse quería ser otra persona. Y Que muy en el fondo solo podría hacerlo con la ayuda principal mente del…

Terry:¡Qué bien ya quedo!...

Gesse: Sabia que quedaría bien…Así ya no tendrás que sufrir por qué no arranque tu moto.

Terry: Gesse… ¿yo?... ¿no sé qué decir?...solo gracias…

Gesse por primera vez en su vida… Se sentía feliz y con una calidez porque jamás había estado con Alguien que por lo, menos estuviera agradecido de corazón con el…

Geese: Sabes te gustaría ir tú y tu hermano… no se ¿a comer o algo Mañana? …

Terry: ¿No se?... ¿bueno yo?...

Geese: Por favor…

Terry: ¿Bueno pero no sé cómo lo tome Andy?..

Geese: no te preocupes yo lo convenzo…

Terry:¡Es que! Andy es un poco…

Geese: No te preocupes… Bien no se hable más vendré en la mañana…

Terry no sabía cómo le iba explicar lo que paso a Andy… Esa noche Terry trato de decirle lo ocurrido…

Al día siguiente Gesse llegó muy temprano… en un auto negro y lo raro es que fue solo.

Andy salió a tirar la basura cuando lo vio llegar… En eso Andy se sorprendió y Terry iba saliendo, Cuando… Gesse se acercó para saludarlos, pero Andy se portó grosero y en eso Gesse trato de Hablar con Andy, pero él se negaba, Terry trato de calmarlo y Andy le reprochó a Terry de que. Por Qué con fiaba en el… y molesto se fue…

Terry estaba confundido porque no sabía si él había hecho lo correcto…

Geese: Lo siento .pensé que era buena idea…

Terry: ¿no?... solo que Andy no está listo aun…

Geese: ¿creo que mejor me voy ?...

Terry: ¿no?... espera… si quieres ¿podemos ir nosotros? Pero no solos sabes si quieres hacer esto

No hay que estar solos, sino unidos… vamos por rock.

Y así fue los 3 empezaron convivir, cuando podían salían juntos pero Andy se sentía traicionado.

Pero Terry quería darle tiempo… En ese tiempo Gesse ya no era el de antes. Y Terry y rock. Lo vieron…

Hasta joe salía con ellos y él tampoco lo creía…y un día Gesse trato de hablar con Andy….

Geese: Andy… ¿Yo?...

Andy: no tengo nada que hablar contigo…solo te diré una cosa y espero te quede claro…

Tu nunca serás mi padre mi padre se llama Jeff bogard… el que tu asesinaste, y jamás te lo perdonare… así que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Gesse…

Y Andy se fue… Gesse se sentía mal por todo… pero no lo demostró…

Pero eso no fue impedimento para que él se fuera, por primera vez quería luchar por algo que el quería con toda el alma y corazón…

Mientras tanto en su despacho Billy el guarda espaldas personal de Gesse. Entro por que se le había olvidado algo… en eso Billy encontró la carta que decía la verdad de el origen del lobo solitario… Billy no lo creía, en eso Gesse entro y encontró a Billy, Y Gesse le confirmo la verdad.

Gesse: Bien ya sabes la verdad… ahora no me importa que todos sepan.

Billy: señor… ¿qué quiere que haga ?...

Geese: Que dejes el rencor aun lado…y también que sin que ellos se enteren los protejas como si fuera yo…

Billy: ¿Qué?... bien así será señor…

Y así fue y un día cuando Terry iba por la calle, y encontró con Billy, pero Terry pensó que era para Un combate, pero la verdad era para hacer las paces con el… Terry no lo creía pero se dio cuenta Que ya sabía todo.

En eso Terry conversó un poco con él. Era tan, extraño que algún día pasara todo esto…

Era como si todo se saliera de balance…

Pero todo era diferente Gesse trataba de que Terry y Andy lo quisieran aun que se un poco. Terry En el fondo lo empezaba apreciar un poco pero él no lo demostraba…Rock por otro la do lo Empezó a tratar ahora si como su papa…Pero Andy por otro lado trataba de no estar con ellos. Se Negaba aun a creerlo…

El tiempo paso y paso… exactamente 5meses… en la cuales Gesse convivió con rock y sus ahora

Hijos…Bueno casi, excepto por Andy. Pero un día…

Gesse estaba en el parque con Terry, Andy rock y joe todo estaba bien y estaba conviviendo Andy. No tanto pero trataba, y Gesse se acercaba a él para de mostrarle que ya no era el mismo… así Que Gesse trataba de estar lo más posible con él,

Geese: Andy sé que no he sido una buena persona pero… En verdad quiero que tú me quieras aunque sea un poco.

Andy: No puedo prométete nada pero… Tratare,

Y en ese momento Andy con una son risa le expreso a Gesse que se esforzaría en quererlo.

Gesse tomo del obro a Andy y con mucha alegría comenzó a reír… Pero a lo lejos una camioneta los observaba… y de ella salió kain. Y se dirigió a ellos, En eso él dijo.

Kain: Que escena tan conmovedora…

Geese: ¿TU QUE HACES AQUI?...

Kain: Solo pasaba por aquí… Veo que ya son una familia feliz…

Terry: ¿exactamente qué quieres?...

Kain: Terry bogard el que por mucho tiempo ha estado al cuidado de rock…Sabes deberías darme la gracias...

Terry: ¿GRACIAS?... ¿PORQUE DEVERIA?...

Kain: Porque gracias a mi tienes una familia…

Terry:¡QUE!...

Geese: ¡ASI QUE TU!... ¡FUISTE!...

En eso fue tanto su enojo de Gesse que le lanzó un ataque que se llamaba… (REPPUKEN)…

En eso Kain lo esquivo pero Gesse peleo con él y todo se sorprendió de sus habilidades pero Kain, Era más fuerte…

Así que por el esfuerzo Gesse comenzó debilitar. En eso cuando Kain. Lo iba golpear con un ataque En eso Andy golpeó a Kain. Gesse se sorprendió mucho...

Y en eso Andy dijo…

Andy: ¡YA BASTA!... ¿PORQUE NO TEVAS DE AQUÍ?...

Kain: Bien me alegro que defiendas a tu padre…Veamos de que estas echo…

En eso Andy peleo con el pero era muy fuerte, Kain lastimo a Andy, y lo golpeo tan brutal mente, Andy pensó que sería fácil en vencerlo pero lo que no sabía Andy es que él también tenía ataquen Muy fuertes, Que lo dejaron muy lastimado tanto que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo…

En eso kain se burló de él y con una cortina de fuego purpura y desapareció…

Todo paso tan rápido que ellos no supieron que hacer…Terry y los demás fueron a auxiliar a Andy. Pero él estaba un consiente, en eso Gesse con angustia levanto a Andy y les dijo a todos que fueran al hospital, Gesse se sentía preocupado por el, así que Gesse lo llevo con un médico de cabecera… Cuando Andy ya estaba en el hospital el médico le dijo a Gesse y Terry que Andy estaba grave. Andy tenía tres costillas rotas, una contusión craneal y un brazo y una pierna dislocada…

Pero en eso Gesse le dijo al doctor que hiciera todo para que Andy estuviera bien…

Todos estaba preocupados Terry se sentía mal y se lamentaba de no haber ayudado a su hermano

En eso may entro corriendo al hospital… (May estaba entrenando en Japón pero como Andy no podía estar con ella porque Terry quería pasar más tiempo con Andy)… May se enteró de todo porque Joe le dijo que había pasado…

Andy estuvo inconsciente casi un mes. Y en ese mes Gesse no se despegaba de Andy, Gesse estaba más al pendiente que nada, incluso se quedaba dormido junto a él, para esperar a que despertara,

Y un día, Terry iba a entrar cuando encontró a Gesse sentado en una silla junto a su cama de Andy.

Pero en ese momento Andy despertó lentamente y Gesse en esos momentos le dio felicidad por que Andy ya había despertado en eso Andy dijo….

Andy: ¿Qué ocurrió?...

Geese: tranquilo… ¿sabes nos diste un susto a todos?…

Andy: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

Geese: Descansa luego te explico pero ahora descansa…

En eso después todos estuvieron felices de que Andy estuviera bien…Terry abrazo a su hermano y Joe estaba contento de que su amigo ya no estaba inconsciente. Pero en eso may entro muy Agitada para saber si Andy estaba bien…

May: ¡ANDY!...

Andy: ¡Hay no!...

May:¡ANDY!...¡Qué bueno que ya está bien!...

May abrazo tan fuerte Andy que casi podía romperlo en dos…

Andy: ¿Quién de usted le dijo a May?...

Joe: ¿Sabes?...Ella tenía derecho a saber que estabas aquí…

Andy: ¿ha?... ¿De manera que fuiste tú?...¡Cuando salga del hospital de Hare pagar!

…

Geese: ¿Qué chica tan mas simpática?...

May:¡Ya que usted es el padre de Andy…!... Quiero pedirle su autorización para cásame con Andy…

En eso Terry, joe, rock y Gesse comenzaron a reír….

Geese: ¿oye?... ¿no se supone que el novio debe pedir la mano de la novia?...

May: ¿Es que Andy no se anima aun? ¡ Así que yo lo hare en su lugar!…

En ese momento todos estaban tan felices, entre bromas y conversaciones, Andy sé quedo en el hospital casi 4 meses y en ese tiempo Andy, empezaba a preciar un poco a Gesse…

Cuando Andy ya estaba bien el médico le dijo que ya podía salir del hospital… Y eso a Andy le dio Gusto… Pero no solo a él sino a todos…Mientras andy se recuperaba total mente Gesse se quedó con ellos un tiempo, y para asegurase que estuviera bien. Y cuando Andy ya estaba total mente recuperado Gesse entrenaba con el… Y eso para Geese lo era casi todo… porque nada más le faltaba eso…

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba… Y Andy ya no le desagradaba la idea de que Geese era su papa, Pero él no lo demostraba… Todo era tan raro. Pero bueno a la vez. Un día…

Geese quiso darles una sorpresa a Terry Andy y a rock... Y para eso lo se los llevo aun lugar que, Según Geese era especial… A los tres los llevo adonde entrenaba con Jeff bogard cuando solían Entrenar juntos, Era como un gran templo abandonado con muchos árboles muy grandes. Pero a pesar de ser un lugar antiguo parecía que los años no pasaron por ese lugar… Como Geese lo Contaba, decía que cada mes iban a entrenar a ese lugar porque era tranquilo y podían Concentrarse, Decía que eso lo hacía volverse más fuerte, Pero también reflexionaba porque Contaba, Que mucho de lo que decía su maestro a veces no lo creía, él pensaba que todo eso no Era importante saberlo, Pero después de todo si fue importante…

Y así fue los cuatro sé quedaron durante una semana en la cuales aprovecharon el tiempo para hacerse cada día más fuertes, Ahora Geese sentía lo que era tener una familia. Y esa semana paso como las nubes, Todo era tan emociónate desde el entrenamiento, hasta la convivencia… En el trascurso de su regreso Geese les decía cuál era sus planes para ellos… La cuales, sí que eran bastantes.

Geese:¡ Terry!... ¿qué les parece si ustedes dos viven conmigo y rock?…

Terry:¡He!...¿Bueno?... ¿No se?...

Andy: Yo opino que estaría bien hermano… ¿U o qué opinas ?...

Terry:¡He!...¿Andy?… Bien si estás de acuerdo para mí igual…

Geese: Bien muchachos en cuanto regresemos organizaremos todo para que se muden cuanto antes…

En eso cuando ya estaban de regreso, Geese estaba organizando todo para que Terry y Andy vivieran con él y rock, Pero a pesar de que todo marchaba bien, Terry de alguna forma él tenía un Mal presentimiento.

Ese día geese llevo a Terry y Andy a conocer lo que sería su nuevo hogar era un edificio grande donde era tanto la oficina de geese como su casa, pero por dentro era amplia y tena muchos. Cuartos.

Gesee les mostraba donde dormirían y todo lo necesario, para que ellos estuvieran más cómodos

En eso él dijo….

Geese: Bien su pongo que es todo ¿Cuándo quieren mudarse?...

Terry: ¿He?... ¿no se?... cuando quieras… ¿Qué opinas Andy?...

Andy: ¿yo diría que?...mañana

Terry; ¿mañana?... ¿por qué la prisa?

Andy: Bueno tú preguntaste.

Terry: ¿Bueno?... ¿Es que?...

Geese: Bien muchachos, no pelen yo digo que se muden mañana

Terry: Bien será mañana…

En eso los 3 fueron a casa de Terry y Andy para empacar unas cosas, rock estaba en casa de Terry

Por qué había dejado unas cosas. en eso llegaron los 3 Geese le conto a rock que Terry y Andy. Vivirían con ellos rock estaba feliz. En eso geese se quedó un rato con ellos para planear todo para el día siguiente, Pronto se hizo de noche y Geese quería preparar todo, así que se fue junto con rock, para que él, le ayudara.

Geese: mañana vendré temprano, por lo tanto empaquen

Y Rock y Geese se fueron…

Esa misma noche Terry pensaba, Si era buena idea todo lo que hacía, pero en eso él sacaba respuestas, y estaba más tranquilo por un lado, pero por otro, el sentía que pasaría algo…

Pero él no era el único que sentía eso…

Rock estaba en su cuarto cuando miro fijamente por la ventana y en eso le llego un presentimiento. …

Rock: ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que pasara algo?...

Debe ser porque Terry y Andy vendaran mañana, u o quizás porque todo está pasando tan rápido…

Al día siguiente geese llego a su oficina muy temprano para cancelar varios de sus pendientes.

Geese: Quiero que el día de hoy cancelen todo lo que tengo, no quiero saber nada sobre papeleo ni nada por el estilo.

Secretario: ¡Pero!... ¿Señor? …

Geese: ¡No me escucharon! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer el día de hoy…

Secretario: Bien señor…. Así será…

Después de que geese a reglara todos sus asuntos, salió de la oficina junto con Billy y sus escoltas. Para dirigirse a casa de Terry y Andy.

Mientras tanto Terry Y Andy estaban empacando unas cuantas cosas Para eso rock también se había levantó temprano para ir ayudarlos. En eso joe llego…

Joe: Hola… ¿Qué hacen?...

Terry: Hola joe…Nada empacando

Joe: ¿Empacando?... ¿Pues adonde irán?

Rock: Terry Y Andy vivirán conmigo y mi papa

Joe:¡QUE!...¡ ¿USTEDES VAN A VIVIR CON GEESE HOWARD?!...

Terry: Joe tranquilo no sé por qué te sorprendes…

Joe: ¿Estás loco Terry ?... como es posible que llegaras a esto,

Terry: Pero joe la idea no solo fue mía. También fue de Andy.

Joe: ¿Andy?... haaa ya entendí ese mismo Andy que decía. (No geese tuno eres mi padre)Ese mismo que se reusaba…. ¿No lo creo ?...

Andy: Are como si no escuche eso…

Joe: ¡CLARO AHORA TE ARAS EL QUE NO DIJO NADA!

En eso llego geese…

Geese: Listos chicos…

Terry: Si… Ya estamos listos.

En eso cuando salieron, estaban a fuera Billy y sus escoltas Terry, Andy y sobre todo joe estaban confundidos en eso rock. Dijo.

Rock: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Geese: No se preocupen, Ellos vienen ayudar.

Guardias: ¿Señor?... ¿Para esto nos hizo venir con usted?

Geese: Si… ¿Algún problema?

Guardias: ¿No?...No señor

Billy: Lo siento por ustedes dos.

Geese: Que bueno que te ofreces ayudar Billy .porque Tú también ayudaras.

Billy: ¿Qué?... Pero yo estoy para cuidarlo solamente.

Geese: Bien entonces tu cuidaras todo lo que saquemos…

Billy: ¡De eso no hablaba señor!…

Geese:¡HARAS LO QUE DIGO Y NO HAY EXCUSA!

Terry: Por favor no le des motivos para que nos odie…

Geese: Eso no pasara… ¿O SI Billy?...

Billy:¡No señor!

Y así fue Terry, Andy, joe, rock, geese, Billy y la escolta personal de geese. Se pusieron a trabajar mientras ellos empacaban solo lo necesario la cual no era mucho.

Pero lo que no sabían era que un auto negro los observaba. Y en él estaba kain.

En eso sacaron unas maletas, por que decidieron que no sería mucho lo que empacaran. Porque nada más seria o necesario. Pero geese decidió el mismo instalarlos en lo que sería ahora su nuevo hogar.

Geese: Bien chicos suban al auto…Yo mismo les diré dónde estarán.

Billy quiero que te quedes aquí con los guardias…

Billy:¡Pero señor mi trabajo es protegerlo!...

Geese: ¡OTRABES CUESTINANDOME!... ¡Dije no! Además ya no ay espacio.

Billy: Bien señor así será...

Y se fueron…

Durante el trascurso del camino Geese les decía como sería su vida a partir de ese día.

Él tenía muchos planes y quería reponer tiempo perdido. Todo iba bien hasta que. De repente algo los ataco, y por el impacto el auto se volcó y los saco del camino.

Cuando eso paso, el auto quedo poca bajo y en eso todos salieron despacio y con cuidado, increíble mente salieron ileso todos, en eso Terry dijo…

Terry: ¿pero qué fue lo que paso?...

Geese: ¿Están todos bien?

Todos: Si…

Andy: ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Joe: Eso no fue común

Rock: Me pareció haber sentido una presencia conocida…

¿Ustedes no la sintieron?

Terry: ¿Una presencia? … No sentí nada, ¿A quién te referirías?

Y en eso salió de la nada. Kain

Kain: ¿Te refieres a mi rock?

Geese: ¿Tu de nuevo?

Kain: vaya, vaya… veo que te recuperaste pronto después de la lección que te di Andy bogard

Terry: ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA?

Kain: Bien les diré que es lo que quiero… Quiero… ¡Pelear con geese Howard!

Rock: ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?

Kain: Porque quiero hacerlo sufrir… y no descansare hasta lograrlo

Joe: ¿Qué?... eso es absurdo. ¿Solo lo harás para que sufra?…

Kain: Ustedes no entienden nada…Por culpa del yo sufrí mucho. Y prueba de ello es que me alejo de mi hermana y por ello mucho tiempo estuve solo y no tenía nadie hasta que un día alguien de la mafia me enseño que algún día yo aplastaría a todos los que me hicieron sufrir. Y ese día llego.

¡ASI QUE PREPARATE GEESE HOWARD!

Terry: Así… no te lo permitiremos

Geese: Esperen… No se metan. Esta no es su pelea. Si quiero corregir mi vida empezaré con esto.

Así que no quiero que se metan…¡Me entendieron!...

Rock: Pero él es muy poderoso.

Geese: No se preocupen. Estaré bien.

En eso se prepararon los dos para el combate. kain empezó a atacar con una serie de patadas y puños. Pero también Geese no se quedaba atrás él también lo atacaba con todo pero teniendo cuidado de él. Los dos parecían muy fuertes pero geese anterior mente había entrenado y eso le daba la ventaja. En eso kain le lanzo un poder que se parecía al (repokeen).

Pero Geese puso defensa y su poder de kain no le afecto mucho. Él se sorprendió porque se dio cuenta que él ya era más fuerte. Parecía que todo estaba a favor de geese, y confiado de eso geese saco su poder. Llamado (repokeen).

Pero lo que Geese no sabía es que Kain tenía un AS bajo la manga… En eso kain lo esquivó y saco una especie de cortina purpura de fuego la cual era muy poderosa. Era tan fuerte que geese lo lanzo por los aires y cayó al suelo. Kain se acercó tan rápido que cuando geese se quiso levantar kain lo pateo muy fuerte y en eso lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto y con uno de sus ataques lo golpeo en el estómago pero el golpe fue tan brutal que lo daño severamente.

Kain. Lo lanzo nuevamente. De repente Terry se corrió a auxiliarlo.

Terry: ¡Geese!... Te pondrás bien

Geese: Casi lo vencía…

Terry: Si… ahora lo importante es que te pondrás bien

Geese: Terry… No estaré tranquilo… asta… que no… diga esto…

Terry: ¿Qué de que hablas?...

Geese: Solo quiero decir…. Lo siento…

Terry: ¿Qué?

Geese: Siento todo lo que hecho. Lamento mucho… haber te tratado mal… y sobretodo… haber matado a tu padre…

Terry: No digas eso… al principio yo te odiaba pero todo fue diferente, me demostraste que tu cambiaste. Además Gracias a ti supe de nuevo lo que era tener un padre…

Geese: Me llena de felicidad escuchar eso.

Andy: Tienes que aguantar un poco…

Geese: Andy… Sé que al principio me odiabas… Pero logre que me quisiera aunque sea un poco.

Andy: si y cuando estés bien entrenaremos, como padre e hijo,

Rock: papa estará bien

Geese: rock… Perdón hijo Por mi culpa... Casi te alejo de mí…pero que bueno que encontraste a Terry… creo que él te sabría cuidar mejor

Rock: No digas eso te pondrás bien

Geese: Terry…Andy…Rock

Terry:¡No!...¡PADRE!

Andy: ¡Padre!

Rock: ¡Papa!

Y sin más Geese murió por ese ataque…

En eso kain con alegría dijo…

Kain: Por fin…. Te dije que me vengaría geese Howard… su pongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

En eso Rock corrió hacia él y con uno de sus ataques quería sor prender a kain

Pero antes de que rock lo golpeara, kain recibió el golpe con el puño. Rock no podía creerlo y en eso dijo kain…

Kain: El combate no es contigo… Crees que soy el malo por haber hecho esto… Observa bien por que comenzó esto.

Y lo aventó al suelo… y de repente levanto sus manos de las cuales sacón fuego purpura la cual lo rodeo todo y de repente desapareció…

Y Terry dijo.

Terry: No puede ser se escapó… debí haberlo ayudado cuando pude

Rock: No Terry nuestro padre jama se hubiera sentido bien con el mismo.

Terry:…Si…Tienes razón.

En eso Billy llego…

Billy: sabía que no debí haberlo dejado solo…

Terry: ¡Espera!...Podemos explicarte.

Billy: no tienen que explicar nada, lo vi todo…

Ahora hare lo que me dijo… dijo que si ustedes querían poda decidir donde estar. Y después que tú te encargara de todo sus pendientes.

Terry: ¿Yo?...No podría… preferiría que fueras tú.

Billy: ¿YO?...

Terry: Tú conoces todo eso mejor que yo…

Billy: ¿Pero?...Yo

Terry: Como sabrás nosotros no queremos nada…

Billy: Bien…

Y así fue ese día que debería a ver sido feliz fue de tristeza cuando pensaron que ellos, tal vez ya no habrían más conflictos y una nueva familia no fue así todo era diferente pero no como antes. Lo bueno es que ya no tenían tantos enemigos. Lo malo es que Terry .Andy, y rock prácticamente se quedaron como el inicio, pero eso hizo que es tuvieran más unidos… Terry pensó que si no fuera por esa carta… tal vez no hubiera sido feliz aun quesea por un momento, que gracias eso. A lo mejor ni hubiera sabido… de "Los orígenes del lobo solitario "…

Moraleja: "No importa lo mucho que has sufrido en tu vida si no el instante en que eres feliz "…


End file.
